A strip feed roller or cylinder is employed in moving strip material, such as paper or paper-like material or fabric material or the like. A strip feed roller or cylinder may be a portion of a strip or web or sheet folder machine or the like. In most situations, a strip feed roller or cylinder must be one which moves strip material accurately, without slippage longitudinally, without slippage laterally, and without slippage angularly.
In attempts to provide a strip feed roller which maintains extreme accuracy, without slippage, some strip feed rollers have firm, rigid grasping surfaces. Such surfaces have been found to cut into the strip. Some strip feed rollers have been found to cause smudging in pressure sensitive copy paper. Therefore, such strip feed rollers are not acceptable.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 241,461, 709,694, 3,060,545, 3,240,442, and 3,447,221 disclose strip feed rollers and mechanisms. However, so far as is known, the rollers and mechanisms disclosed in these patents do not contain the details of the structure of this invention.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a strip feed roller or cylinder which is capable of extreme accuracy in strip feeding.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a strip feed roller which does not cut into the strip and which does not cause smudging in pressure sensitive copy paper.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.